fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Hetrox 23
Witaj, Hetrox 23, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Hetrox 23. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Kopaka nuva (dyskusja) 21:26, cze 4, 2011] Witam na wikii! Jeśli nie będziesz czegoś wiedział, alvo coś potrzebować jest tu wielu użytkowników, którzy ci pomogą. Chciałbyś mieć podpis? Da się załatwić ;P I Came To Play! 07:46, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Alvo... to się na imię nadaje ^^ Dobra, witam na wiki nowego kolegę. Ta jest twoją pierwszą, tak? A mógłbym się dowiedzieć w jaki sposób się o FB dowiedziałeś? Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to wal śmiało do mnie. To jeszcze tak formalnie przypomnę o zapoznaniu się i przestrzeganiu regulaminu. PS: pisze się V'''ezok, nie przez w Vezok999 07:53, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) do Akuuma-dzięki przyda mi się jakiś do Vezoka999-sorki, literówka. Bonjour ;D Widzę, że robisz dużo artykułów. To miło Vox 13:16, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Jest mała sprawa... dlaczego zaczynasz zdania w artykułach od małej litery? - coś mi się porobiło z komputerem. nie wiem dlaczego tak działa. tylko co, któreś zdanie działa normalnie. a co do artów to mam dużźo pomysłów. Alleluja! Nareszcie działa jak należy. O, jakoś wcześniej Cię nie zauważyłem ;] Witam na Wiki, gratuluję ponad stu edycji w dwa dni :D Aha: rób jak najwięcej artykułów z błędami, będę miał co robić ;D Pozdrawiam, Lesiu namber tu 13:05, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) ta... bardzo śmieszne. no, ale dobra ;) Nie lubię tak brzydkich artykułów... automatycznie je pomijam i nie czytam - może mógłbym (o ile pozwolisz) niektóre popoprawiać? - spoko maroko. tylko pamiętaj treść i dane mają być takie same >HETROX 23< Chodzi mi np. o zdanie zaczynające się z małej litery - Wiesz, dam Ci jedną radę. Widzę, że robisz dużo artykułów - ale proszę - jak jakiś robisz, to się postaraj, zamiast np. takich jednozdaniowców. --Kani--Nui 17:42, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) to dopiero podstawy. później je rozbuduje kiedy tylko znajdę czas. >HETROX 23< Ocenisz? Ocenisz XW-77? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy do tego Moca - spox >HETROX< Nie lepiej robić artykuły z większą ilością zdań niż tylko jednym? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę spokojnie lodowy. najpierw chcę usunąc strony na czerwono, a potem je rozbudować >HETROX 23< No jak chcesz. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie pasi. Po pierwsze: pisze się Sunessi. Po drugie: mam już wymyśloną historię wyspy i wszystkich Obrońców. Nie ma miejsca na zmiany. Sory, gregory. I Came To Play! 18:23, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) Jak tak to ok. Daj mi tylko imię. I Came To Play! 19:08, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) "Ta jest twoją pierwszą, tak? A mógłbym się dowiedzieć w jaki sposób się o FB dowiedziałeś?" - odpowiesz? I mógłbyś mi wymienić swoje sety? Vezok999 12:53, cze 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry, zapomniałem. nam po każdym jednym secie z większości serii poza dużymi setami. co do FB to znalazłem to na bionicle wiki kirdy Gresh 250 pokazywał swoje M.O.C-ki. niemam talenty do budowy. >HETROX 23< No to nie pisz że masz za mało setów, bo Gresh sobie świetnie z 17 radzi Vezok999 13:11, cze 10, 2011 (UTC) taaa... ale ja niemam talentu do budowy. zwykle wychodzą mi jakieś pokraki ;P >HETROX 23< Nie ma sprawy, bardzo chętnie. A co mam zrobić konkretnie?--Guurahk 18:40, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) chodzi o to GURU, że nie wiem jak zmieniać kolory. >HETROX 23< Kto ci pozwolił bez uzgodnienia z nikim dodawać nowe kategorie? Vezok999 12:41, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) sorki, tylko taka tam kategoria. >HETROX 23< Wyspy, archipelagi, planety... taka tam? Jedynie planety są dobre Vezok999 12:51, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) Masz GG? Lesiu namber tu 13:43, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) miałem, ale po paru dniach kazali mi skasowali. ps: rada na przyszłość nigdy, nigdy PRZE NIGDY nie pozwalaj młodszemu kuzynowi wysłać "paru wiadomości". >HETROX 23< Możesz. Wyspa póki co nie ma nazwy, więc jak chcesz to ty możesz się ja zająć. Vox 12:21, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) 500 edcji, graty, dogoniłeś BionicleFana Vezok999 12:26, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) To robisz tak... Ściągasz piosenkę na komputer (pamiętaj, że wikia nie obsługuje formatu mp3, musisz znaleść inny np. ogg lub midi), później przesyłasz ją tak, jak przesyłasz obrazek i wklejasz, tak jak obrazek. PS. Zrobić Ci podpis z odnośnikiem do strony usera i dyskusji?--Guurahk 11:16, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) PS. Gratuluję ponad 500 edycji :)--Guurahk 11:20, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, po prsotu chodziło mi o to, żę jak będziesz miał odnośniki, to będzie łatwiej pisać Ci na dyskusji. Bez tego wkurzającego pisania w wyszukiwarce--Guurahk 17:54, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, jak chcesz. Nie będę Cię do niczego zmuszał. A tak dla zwykłego sprostowania. Tam wyżej napisałem dość dwuznacznie. Miałęm na myśli, że z takim podpisem to innym będzie łątwiej pisać na Twojej dyskusji--Guurahk 18:01, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Do jasnej cholery, wulgaryzmy, narkotyki, seks, szatanizm... ty masz kurna jakieś ograniczenia? Vezok999 20:03, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Chyba znowu muszę wrócić do swojego "zawodu" psychologa... Volgaraahk 20:08, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Powinieneś. Kani--Nui 20:10, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Zdecydowanie powinieneś Vezok999 20:23, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) No cóż, dawno tego nie robiłem, ale nic to... Najwyraźniej użytkownik Hetrox chce na siebie zwrócić uwagę za pomocą kontrowersyjnych środków. Jednak jak się okazało - wybrał niestosowne środki na niestosowne środowisko. Hetroxie - tutaj wszyscy (no, prawie, bo który zdrowy na umyśle bawiłby się w psychologa?) użytkownicy są zdrowi psychicznie i u nikogo raczej Twoja postawa nie wywoła pozytywnych reakcji. W takimże wypadku, radzę ją zmienić. Jednak jest też inna możliwość, mianowicie zaburzenia o podłożu psychicznym wywołane przez środowisko (realne lub wirtualne). Osobnik twierdzi, że takie rzeczy, jak narkomania, satanizm itp. są normalnością, bo często się z nimi styka. Może to pociągnąć dalsze skutki, takie jak wandalizm uzależnienia wszelkiego rodzaju. W takim wypadku zaleciłbym wsparcie od strony osób najbliższych lub (w gorszym przypadku) kurację psychologiczną. '''Uwaga: Jest duża szansa (ponad 70%) na to, że się mylę (nikt nie zarzucił mi profesjonalizmu, więc... *trollface*). Mogą być istnieć także inne prawdopodobieństwa, dotyczące zachowania osobnika Hetroxa. Z poważaniem: Banderwil - Pseudo-psycholog z FB Inaczej, popełniłeś dwa błędy w podpisie. 1. Przecież twym Selfem jest Volgaarahk. Z drugiej strony ty nazywasz się na FB Banderwil. Więc nie wiem.\ 2. Akuumo nazwał cię inaczej, mianowicie "Pseudodoktor Psychologii z FB". Ja nie będę owijał w bawełnę - Jeśli masz to w otoczeniu, uznajesz to za normalne, przyjmujesz to - to Sorry Winnetou, ale albo jesteś psychicznie chory, albo masz strasznie słabą siłę woli i nie jesteś asertywny. BionicleFan, zna się na charakterach, jednak jest zbyt niewrażliwy na psychologa. Właściwie jedno i drugie to to samo, ale z "doktorem" brzmi wynioślej ^^ Volgaraahk 21:06, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) :Zmień se podpis na stałe :) Vezok999 21:12, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co oznaczają symbole, które wstawiłeś. Nie chodzi mi, że masz je usunąć bo to twoja strona. Tylko ciekawi mnie czy wiesz o co w nich chodzi :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :po mojemu były to znaki w których można by uwięzić demona El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jeżeli twoje dziecko umieszcza na swojej stronie usera pentagramy, wiedz, ze coś się dzieje... Vox 11:24, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) wiem co one znaczą. ale tak w ogóle to ja sobie po prostu żartuje. czasem mam takie pomysły kiedy starzy mnie wkurzają (więc niemal zawsze). czasem zapominam o regulaminie i wyrzywam się na stronie usera. >HETROX 23< Hetrox, miejsce jest wolne, ale potrzebujemy jakiegoś przykładu. Mógłbyś narysować jakiegoś Toa Metru, jak się postarasz, to Cię weźmiemy ;), ok? Lesiu namber tu 11:53, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) To że masz problemy w życiu poza monitorem nie jest usprawiedliwieniem od tego, co ty tu wprowadzasz. DO tych celów znajdź sobie inną piaskownicę Vezok999 12:00, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Jak masz problemy w życiu, to se kup worek treningowy do wyżywania się, albo jak to określił Vezok znajdź inną piaskownicę.Black Magic 12:05, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) dodra, dobra. możemy juź zamknąć ten dział? >HETROX 23< Jak dla mnie nawet ok, ale muszę jeszcze uzgodnić z Takanuvą i Akuumo ;) Lesiu namber tu 12:04, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Rysunki Właśnie został pan członkiem L.AT. Company. Będzie się pan zajmował rysunkami. Prosimy o zrobienie sobie GG, aby był pan w stałym kontakcie z nami - L.A.T.Company No to trochę trudno będzie... Ale nic tam - L.A.T. Company Zgoda. L.A.T. Company Zamówienia *Hej, zrób mi portret Arnanusa, OK? Tahu 11:03, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Navu Widziałem Twój rysunek na dyskusji Lesia. Szczerze mówiąc, mimo... pewnych wad, nie jest zły. Nie wyszła na pewno maska... Kolor też niezbyt trafnie dobrany. Ze szczegółów miecz jest nie z tej strony. Ale poza tym rysunek zły nie jest, rozumiem, rysowanie MoCów nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Zastanawiam się nad umieszczeniem Twojego rysunku w Galeria:Navu (jeszcze nie zrobiona). Mógłbym? Kani--Nui 10:24, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) DH Tahu 12:33, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Przeczytałbyś? :D Lesiu namber tu 10:26, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ale muszę mieć link do tej gry. Co do tego hrabii, to spoko, możesz zwracać się do mnie normalnie. Zrobiłem se tylko podpis na popisówę. - A jak się rzeczona gierka nazywa? Mam coś w stylu berła von nebuli chodzi o tom kule tylko ja mam czerwonom od tych trzech makuta a co do świata to trzeba by zrobić go na taki anty świat do świata bionicli czy coś wtym stylu a ty jakieś masz inne pomysły King Dragomon nad broniom musimy troche pomyśleć świat musimy ukrztałtować ale ja też miałem taki pomysł o świecie Veziu nie powiedział dokładnie że ma iść do usunięcia a jak nawet chcesz usunąć - to nie musisz strony oczyszczać... thumb|300px|Berło Antymaterii Hetrox ja mam taki pomysł na broń -King Dragomon thumb|400pxKombinowałem,Kombinowałem i coś takiego wykombinowałem jakby co mam jeszcze dwa inne zdjęcia ale tej samej postaci - king dragomon http://designbyme.lego.com/en-GB/default.aspx?icmp=COFranchiseUKDesignbyME Hetrox, nie wpadłeś na szukanie programu Lego... Na stronie Lego? Kani--Nui 12:06, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Hetrox mam pytanie czy zostajemy przy berle Antymaterii bo mogę zrobić inny żywioł do broni - King Dragomon Tak, możesz użyć rasy Olmak - King Dragomon Gratuluję pięknej liczby edycji, dolączyłeś do klubu +1000. ALe może nie będe mówił co mi ten twój obrazek przypomina... Vezok999 22:17, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) A więc tak - treść poniżej jest zaadresowana do Hetroxa jednakże może ją każdy przeczytać: Drogi kolego - co ty robisz z tej wiki? *Użytkownik:Hetrox 23 ‎ (Utworzył nową stronę „ na początek... ELO! cześć! jestem teraz nowym użytkownikiem tej wiki. jest to moja pierwsza wiki i mam nadzieje, że nie ostatnia. !Pozdrawiam wszystkich innych...”) - Tu zaczął się koszmar, zrobiłeś sobie stronę usera TONA błędów które można w banalny sposób poprawić. Dalej - Tresarium... narkotyki. Człowieku co ty piszesz na Boga? Do Bogów dojdziemy zaraz, ale najpierw o narkotykach. Wiesz wogóle co to jest? Polecam poczytać wikipedię, bardzo dużo NORMALNYCH rzeczy tam można się dowiedzieć. Kolejna sprawa to Bóstwa. Zżynanie z Hadesu jak nic z tym światem umarłych. Dalej - Wyznawcy? Sekta? Sądzę po opisie że tak. Twoje żywioły są fatalne, okropne, tylko są chyba po to by nabić Ci edycje -_- Mikina to chyba parodia... ,,Cierpi na hemofobie-wstręt do krwi." A tej chorobie to przypadkiem usłyszałeś od kogoś? ,,ta moc pozwala mu na kontrolowanie, generowanie i absorbowanie każdej materii o budowie krystalicznej jak lód, kryształ, diament czy szkło." Info z Koriona, nie wiesz jeszcze dużo na takie tematy to nie pisz o nich. Linstrii - brak mi słów, ma skłonności seksualne? Opanuj się, to wikia założona by wstawiać zdjęcia własnoręcznie zbudowanych robotów z Lego Bionicle, a ty tu z takimi artykułami się pokazujesz, na ponad połowę pytań o skłonnościach seksualnych nie znałbyś odpowiedzi, takie coś jest w twoim wieku niestosowne. Wstyd i hańba, może nie dla Ciebie ale dla wiki na której znajdują się twoje artykuły. To tyle co mam do powiedzenia. Szukałem w translatorze twojego języka, ale nie znalazłem. ,,dobra, dobra. Lhikan. wyrzyleś się chyba za wszystkie czasy od kąd jestem na FB. rozumiem, że wolał byś bym woggólw nigdy nie wchodzil na wiki, ponieważ moje pomysły tobie, ani kilku innym userom, wogóle się niespodobały. jesne jestem plagiatowcem i nie mam wyobraźni. jak chcesz to możesz mnie uznawać za wroga, to zależy od ciebie. ja osobiście niechcę mieć cie za nieprzyjaciela, ale cóż... . skoro naprawde uważasz, że psuje te wiki, możesz poprosić adminów, o zbanowanie, mnie. mi to już praktycznie wisi bo, dziękuje ci za kompletne zniesmaczenie mnie do przebywania na FB. dziękuje. być może ostatnii koment" - przetłumaczysz na polski urzędowy? Bo nie przywykłem do czytania zdań z błędami. ,,jesne jestem plagiatowcem i nie mam wyobraźni." Sarkazm? W mojej wypowiedzi nie ma nic o tym, że nie masz wyobraźni. Problem w tym jak ją wykorzystujesz. ,,dobra, dobra. Lhikan. wyrzyleś się chyba za wszystkie czasy od kąd jestem na FB" nie mam skłonności wyrzywać się na użytkownikach. ,,skoro naprawde uważasz, że psuje te wiki, możesz poprosić adminów, o zbanowanie, mnie" Admini nie muszą popierać moich poglądów na twój temat. ,,dziękuje ci za kompletne zniesmaczenie mnie do przebywania na FB" Nie ma za co, do usług. :Lhikan, ale z Ciebie dziecko... "TONA błędów"? Gdzie? Znalazłem tylko 3, i to wcale nie tak wielkie... Dalej - narkotyki... no tak, to bła lekka przesada, ale usunął informację o tych skłonnościach seksualnych, więc nie ma mu czego wypominać. No i nie rozumiem, po co czepiasz się tego wstrętu do krwi, mi tam się ten pomysł podoba. Coś nowego i ciekawego. "Opanuj się, to wikia założona by wstawiać zdjęcia własnoręcznie zbudowanych robotów z Lego Bionicle" - you fail, my mater, Bionicle to nie roboty. Dalej (!) - czego ty się go tak czepiasz? Ty w jego wieku nie popełniałeś błędów w pisowni? W ogóle TERAZ już nie popełniasz? No więc właśnie :] Vox 12:41, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Mogą Vezok999 08:03, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Herrions zedytowałem ci go tak jak chciałeś Jasne, że możesz. Patrz, już zapomniałem, jak on miał na imię <:L (o ile w ogóle jakieś miał >.>) Vox 20:49, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Agresywny? Dobitnie wyrażam moje poglądy na wszystko :p Jeśli chcesz... to możesz skorzystać z tych postaci. Nie ma sprawy. Kora Hetrox, skoro nie MOCujesz, to może zaczniesz rysować swoje postacie? Vezok999 11:34, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Po raz który już mówię, żeby się nie pytać o zgodę na Corenastan >.> A magia nie moja (i nawiasem mówiąc niemile widziana na Fanclubie) Volgaraahk 17:47, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Możesz. Będziesz modyfikował czy "model klasyczny"? Vezok999 13:37, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Jasne że tak ale jeśli będziesz robić M.O.Cka to musi mieć głowę toa hordika -Power Dragon 11:33, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Części to rzeczywiście problem a co do talentu to popatrz na Garvoxa -Power Dragon 11:41, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) W realu jest lepszy niż na zdjęciu-Power Dragon 11:47, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) {C Niezły, daj może do artu? Ale... czy on ma ogon 0.o? Vezok999 18:19, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Spoko, możesz wykorzystać. Tylko pamiętaj - jedyny portal do PW znajduje się na Mertis Nui, więc wyspa też musi się w FF'ie znaleźćAckar29175 19:40, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Może go podkolorować w Phoroshopie? - Możesz użyć moich postaci nie ma sprawy. Kora To zależy, przede wszystkim, czy FF jest na Spherus Magna, czy we WM? Vezok999 13:46, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) Słuchaj Hetro, mogę użyć Drapieżców w moim opowiadaniu? Kora No to chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebys mógł użyć. Tylko musisz wskazać kiedy, bo tak 1. Mógłbyś użyć między 70.000 - 69.500 lat przed WK. Pierwsza data to otworzenie przejścia do Ardonu na Ardonie (^^), druga to zamknięcie portalu i połowanie Strażników 2. Podczas WK Brama została uszkodzona i Bestie uciekły. Wtedy od 1-około 200 roku teoretycznie też mógłbys uzyć, ale że ten okres jest dobrze opisany, wolałbym użycie opcji 1. Vezok999 13:21, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) Wymiar jest bezpośrednio związany z wyspa, bo na wyspie jest jedyne przejście Vezok999 18:23, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) No to chyba nic nie stoi naprzeciw temu. Jak chcesz, stwórz sobie własne Ardońskie zwierzaczki czy co tam chcesz, jak nie to użyj tych opisanych w artykule. Tylko Bestie zostaw w spokoju Vezok999 14:18, wrz 29, 2011 (UTC) Tam już jest przecież jedna tabela - mam je połączyć, przerobić czy dać je osobno? - W którym opowiadaniu ma się pojawić Ardon? Vezok999 20:13, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Drapieżca Mam do ciebie pewne pytanie Hetrox. Stworzyłem prawię pewnego MoC-a,chcę stworzyć artykuł,ale nie ma co z nim potem zrobić. Mógłbyś przyjąć go do Drapieżców? Po prostu nie chcę,żeby "jego żywot się skończył" tak po prostu,chyba rozumiesz. Specjalnie nie mam z nim co zrobić. Tenebris32 Zdjęcie wkrótce. A co do rangi: Wybierz ty,chociaż może być lekki problem z Bestią,bo z tego,co wiem,to są to zmutowani członkowie. A on....jakby to napisać....nie może się mutować. Chyba,że przymkniesz na to oko. Tenebris32 Masz tutaj zdjęcie Cydrona. Dodam,że jest robotem i dlatego nie może się mutować. Chyba,że ulepszyć....Tenebris32 Zmiana kolorów? Uch....no to jest problem,bo najwięcej części mam czarnych,w średniej ilości czerwonych,trochę mniej białych,mało niebieskich,jeszcze mniej brązowych i prawie w ogóle nie mam szarych. Na jaki w ogóle miałbym zmienić?Tenebris32 No niespecjalnie się da użyć części Solventa. Podczas wyjazdu na wieś,zostawiłem tam niektóre swoje części,w tym te od Carapara. Został mi zaledwie pancerz na torsie i parę ochraniaczy. Tenebris32 Gdybyśmy pogadali na czacie, było by szybciej. PS.Utworzyłem już artykuł. Wstaw jakieś poprawki,jeśli masz zastrzeżenia i będzie w porządku. Tenebris32 {C Hetrox zrobił MOCa!? Vezok999 17:43, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, zrób ich nieufnych w stosunku do przybyszów WSRH Rules! 18:08, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) Niestety nie. Napisane jest, że Zarathos zabił wszystkie Rahi z PW WSRH Rules! 18:16, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) Czy, mógł byś zrobić rysunek mojego Lenrosa? Respect For Me 10:10, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Hetrox, co ty odpie*dalasz? O.o Czemu kasujesz te wszystkie arty? ViktoriaForever! 11:08, lip 2, 2012 (UTC)